Callista Vale
by Star Gazer2
Summary: This chronicles a female Death Eater named Callista Vale. Callista is very close to Voldemort, and has an extremely powerful talent. There is a bit of MWPP in here, but not much. Please R/R! I don't know if I should continue it or not. Hope u like it!
1. [1] Callista Vale

Callista Vale  
Chapter I: Bittersweet  
  
  
I'm not quite sure about this series, but I hope it'll work. I think it will be longer in general than all my other work (that means Blaise/Katie Bell/Tropical Fishy-length stories). Again, and I'm sorry, but I used some of my 'I Stand Alone' Auror characters in here. I think there are only 2 or 3, but I might (probably am) wrong. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A girl stormed about the cold drafty chamber. Her long black hair whipped around her, like a cloak. Her icy blue eyes flashed round, glaring at the cloaked man sitting at a desk.  
  
"Patience, Callista. You will get what you wish." The man said calmly, staring at the papers in his hands.  
  
"Master! Why not now?"  
  
"It would be foolish. Wait until I give you the signal."  
  
"You do not understand!"  
  
This made the man lose his temper. He leapt up from the desk. "YOU are the one who does not understand, Callista!" Callista flinched, as though he had brandished a whip at her, but he continued. "YOU await MY commands! Who took you in eight years ago when you were freezing and starving? Who taught you nearly every enchantment you know? Who half-raised you and had you spoiled like a princess? Me, Callista, me!"  
  
"I could have managed, master," Callista answered stiffly, almost rebelliously.  
  
The man laughed. "You are dismissed, Callista. Do not act, until I tell you to. Another outburst like five months ago, and I will have you killed."  
  
"Yes, master." She replied grudgingly.  
  
~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore gazed about the room sternly. "This is of utmost importance. Do you all understand that?"  
  
Four voices, three male and one female answered simultaneously. "Yes."  
  
Dumbledore looked exhausted and weary as he leaned forward, the candlelight reflecting his tired, blue eyes. "We have just learned that Voldemort has a very different...and powerful supporter."  
  
A burst of laughter rang out; one young man could not contain himself. "Professor- Voldemort has numerous supporters! One Death Eater? Just one? Honestly, we could take care of him like that!" He snapped his fingers to demonstrate.  
  
"Her," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Peg pardon?" The woman asked politely.  
  
"Her," Dumbledore repeated, patiently, a bit more loudly this time.  
  
"Dumbledore, there has never been a female Death Eater! Never will be!"  
  
"Sirius, there is a first time for everything." Dumbledore said firmly. "I urge you to listen to me. I would not be telling you this unless it were an especially hazardous to you three. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius," He stared about the room, at the four young faces. "You all are in extreme danger, being the four youngest Aurors in the League. Now...may I continue?"  
  
All four nodded.  
  
"Callista Vale is most likely Voldemort's most trusted supporter. She has her reasons to obey him, and he to know she will never fail him. Eight years ago, when Callista was sixteen years old, she was expelled from Beauxbatons Academy for illegal usage of spells. They snapped her wand. While at Beauxbatons, she was an exceptionally bright student. Both her parents had died when she was fourteen, in a spell backfiring incident. She had no other living relatives, so she roamed the streets of Paris, searching for a job and a home. Voldemort found her, and immediately recognized her talent. He taught her unbelievably advanced magic, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find a wand for her. She learned to use her magic by sending it straight through her hands and fingers."  
  
At this statement, Lily gasped. In the past, witches and wizards who have attempted to do this have either crippled their magic permanently, or died.  
  
Yet, Dumbledore continued. "Callista is, in a manner of speaking, a daughter-like figure to Voldemort, and he like a father to her. She is extremely protective of him, and him of her."  
  
"So to get to Voldemort we must get through Callista, and vice versa." Remus Lupin said quietly, pushing his light brown hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Yes. And, Callista has the potential to become a more powerful wizard than Voldemort and I. A reason for this is that in her veins run the blood of Merlin, the legendary wizard."  
  
All of their eyes grew wide with disbelief.   
  
"Here is a picture of Miss Vale." Dumbledore added, handing a color photograph to the four Aurors.  
  
There was a medium-height woman with waist-length jet black hair standing in the center of the picture. No doubt, she was beautiful. Her dark red lips formed a smile, except, it was an evil smile. Her hand was extended out, as red and black light shot from it, forming the Dark Mark over a house in flames.  
  
"This was taken two weeks ago, when that Ministry official, Tyler Barosine, and his family was killed. Callista took a hand in the murder. Mr. Barosine was killed, we believe, because he had in his possession, a potion that would be very harmful to Voldemort. The potion, called the Greenwood Potion, destroys all that is evil, and strengthens all that is good. You can see why Voldemort would fear it. Thankfully, we received a small flask of the potion. That is another reason why I have called you here. Being four of the Aurors that are most in danger, I am going to give you each a bit of then potion." At this, he removed four little vials from his robes, each containing an equal amount of a thick, pale blue liquid, and distributed them.  
  
"There is not nearly enough for a full serving, but it might come in handy someday."  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus thanked him.  
  
"I suggest you go now. Remember, beware of Callista Vale."  
  
~*~  
  
"Please, have mercy! Please!" A woman begged, throwing herself between her two children and Callista.  
  
"Get out of the way..." Callista had no time for this.  
  
"No! Please! Have mercy!" The woman kneeled, her folded hands gesturing to Callista. Fear enveloped her eyes.  
  
"I said...Get out of the way!"  
  
"I beg of you! Plea-"   
  
"AVADRA KEDAVRA!" Callista pointed her finger at the woman. With a final scream, a whooshing sound, and a flash of green light, the woman fell to the ground.  
  
She advanced toward the two children. A smile crossed her face. "Hello..."  
  
"Pweese don't hurt us!" One child cried, clinging to her older brother.  
  
"No, no, no! Just come with Callista! You'll be okay."  
  
"Pwomise?"  
  
"I promise." That little pledge meant nothing. Vales never kept their promises.  
  
"What's going to happen?" The older boy asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm going to take you to a pretty place with candy and unicorns and broomsticks and anything else you can think of!" Callista lied, still smiling kindly (or so it seemed) at the two children. It was an easy task to seduce small children into doing what she liked.  
  
"Unicorns?" The girl asked.  
  
"Broomsticks?" said the boy.  
  
"Yes! And candy! Just come with me!"  
  
The two children took her hands, as she Disapparated. When she materialized, she was in front of the old Riddle mansion. "Come! The candy land is just past the house!"  
  
When they entered the parlor of the immense manor, a man was already occupying the large armchair closest to the fire.   
  
"Callista... I assume you have them?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
The man turned around so he could get a proper look at the children. The little girl screamed; and she had good reason to. His face was pale and evil-looking, and glittering red eyes pierced through them.  
  
"Aaah. Jonathan and Catherine Bones, I presume." He said, smiling maliciously. He turned to Callista. "Get out the potion."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Callista turned on one heel and sped off to the kitchen, and when she returned, two cups of a shining black liquid were in her hands.  
  
"Jonathan! Catherine! Are you thirsty?"  
  
"Yes..." Catherine said quietly, trailing off.  
  
Jonathan warned Catherine. "Don't eat or drink anything she gives you!"  
  
"Don't listen to him, honey. Here. Enjoy!" Callista handed her a cup.   
  
"Thank you..." Catherine brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip. Almost instantly, she began shaking and writhing. The man began laughing as he pulled his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"Absorbus!" He cried. A pale, shimmering lavender light began to flow out of Catherine. She turned pallid, and fell to the floor, cold and motionless. The man welcomed the purple light with open arms as he absorbed it.  
  
"What have you done?" Jonathan cried, aghast, as he knelt to his deceased sister's side.  
  
Callista chose not to answer. "Your turn." She said simply, extending the remaining cup.   
  
"I won't! What did do you her?"  
  
"Fine then. If you won't cooperate...AVADRA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Callista and the man laughed together as the last Bones fell dead.  
  
~*~  
  
"I call this meeting of the League of Aurors to order!" Dumbledore called, banging the gavel on the podium. The room became silent. "It is with extreme urgency I call this meeting. As many of you know, Voldemort has murdered the Bones family."  
  
"A month ago, I told you about a new Death Eater named Callista Vale. It seems that Miss Vale has struck again. She assisted in the assassination, especially the killing of Jonathan and Catherine Bones. Sources have told me that Callista took the two children to the Riddle mansion right before they were died. Why they committed this crime is unknown to me. Does anyone have any ideas to help prevent any more massacres?"  
  
One man stood up, his green eyes cold.   
  
"Ari Prewitt? You have an idea?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. Voldemort is sick, but not completely insane. What would he want with a three year old and a ten year old? I believe there is a reason behind all this. My proposal is that we send a spy to the Riddle house and-"  
  
A woman with long brown hair stood up, protesting, "Ari! Are you crazy? That would be suicide!"  
  
"Do you have any other ideas, Delia?" He snapped back.  
  
"Ari! Delia! Will you please stop bickering like children!" Dumbledore called. "This is not a time to argue with one another!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Yes, Professor. Anyway, we send a spy to sneak into the Riddle house and watch what he does with the young children."  
  
"That might work, but as Delia said, it might not be the wisest decision."   
  
James Potter spoke, "But, it's our only suggestion, so we might as well use it."  
  
"I'll be the spy!" Sirius volunteered brightly.  
  
~*~  
  
One by one, people in black cloaks and masks Apparated in the graveyard. Silently, they formed a circle.   
  
"Death Eaters!" A man called from the shadows. "I have summoned you to discuss a plan of mine. And...to welcome a new one among us. First, my most loyal servant, Callista Vale, has discovered a new potion that will help me to complete power and perhaps immortality. Using several hard-to-find ingredients, she has found a potion that, when given to a child, it sucks the magical power and life out of them, leaving him or her dead, and me more powerful. It is very similar to a Dementors' Kiss, and because of that, we have christened it the Dementorious Potion."  
  
"But, my Lord, that is utterly impossible!" One man sputtered standing forward. "Only Power Transfers can do such a thing!"  
  
"Parra! How dare you doubt your master!"   
  
Parra flinched, realizing what he had just said. "I am sorry, my lord.  
  
The man laughed. "Callista! Do you have a bit of that potion with you now?"  
  
"Yes, master." She fished through her pockets, presenting a bottle of the black liquid. "Here."  
  
"Parra! Come here!" Parra stepped forward.   
  
"Drink this."  
  
"But, master-"  
  
"DRINK IT!" He twirled his wand threateningly.   
  
Parra took a gulp of the potion, and, like little Catherine Bones, he began shaking and twisting.  
  
"Absorbus!" Again, the pale purple light came out of the Death Eater. The man sucked up the light, and Parra fell dead.  
  
"Behold! I have taken the energy, life, and magical power out of him! I am now stronger, and he is dead. With this, I can eventually become immortal."  
  
As the man began laughing, and his followers along with him, all of the Aurors awoke, feeling a strange sense of foreboding.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Weird, no? I might make it a series, as I said. I stink at endings, so you have been warned. However if I do make it a series, I bet I'll like making up Callista some more. It's fun creating an evil female character.  
  
I'm sorry if I made Voldemort kinda caring and 'I'm so proud of my little daughter-y figure! ::sniff sniff::'.   
  
Please review, because it makes my day. If this story sucks, tell me, but give me some constructive criticism so I can learn how to make it better. Thanks for reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Callista Vale, Mr. Barosine, Parra, the Dementorius Potion, Ari Prewitt, Christina Prewitt, Jonathan and Catherine Bones, their mom, and the Greenwood Potion.  
  
P.S.- Thank you to Ferret with a Fez for reviewing my 'I Stand Alone' series. It makes me feel special that SOMEONE cares THAT much about what I write.   
  
Star Gazer  



	2. [2] Callista Vale

Callista Vale  
Chapter II: Joy in Pain  
  
  
Thank you everyone for the positive reviews. I'm so happy that people actually like my work. Also, I thought up the name Callista myself. I think I had recently read 'The Odyssey' with that goddess/nymph-like Calypso and I always liked the name Cassandra, and both of 'em seemed too happy and not...evil. So, put 'em together, drop and add a couple letters and...ta da! Callista! And I'm babbling so I'll shut up about Callista now.  
  
Scratch that about what I said about longer stories in Callista Vale I.; I'm incapable of writing stories longer than 20kb. Sorry.   
  
No, the Demoentorius Potion works on adults, too. It's just that I guess the kids have more magical power in rawer form. I don't know. I know it's very 'Hocus Pocus'-y, but I thought it might be a nice touch.   
  
  
I decided to take this fic in a COMPLETELY different route that I had planned, but I think it might be enjoyable.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Master!" Callista burst into Lord Voldemort's chambers.  
  
"Callista! I told you not to disturb me! I'm developing new curses!"  
  
"But, my lord, I have discovered something that might be of use."  
  
This entirely changed Voldemort's expression and tone. "Speak."  
  
"Those two new Aurors," Both Callista and Voldemort flinched at the word, "James Potter and Lily McSalen? I have received word that they are to be married."  
  
"I see. When and where, Callista?"  
  
"At the St. Mungo's Chapel in London on Sunday, June 15."  
  
"Very good. If we were to say, disguise you and send you to the wedding reception..."  
  
"I could probably discover who some of the Aurors" Again, both flinched, "are, or discover some very useful spies."  
  
"Excellent, Callista. I love the way you think. Begin to prepare yourself. The wedding is in three months. In the mean time, there is a man on the 'other side' who says he has some valuable information. He is willing to speak to a lone Death Eater and report them. He says he's had enough of people underestimating him on that side."  
  
"When will this be?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. I expect it's a trap, so get as much information as you can, and then probably some of those idiot Hit Wizards will come. Take care of them and the so-called turn-coat."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Here is the address. 56 Gringotts Road. It's a deserted Apothecary Shop."  
  
"Thank you. I won't let you down."  
  
"I expected as much."  
  
~*~  
  
Callista opened the filthy door to the abandoned shop gingerly. She might not get queasy at the sight of blood, but get her new silk robes dirty- no way!  
  
"Who's there?" A raspy voice called.  
  
"Are you the turn-coat?" Callista asked calmly.  
  
"Yes. Are you the Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes. What information do you have for us?"  
  
"Come into the light. I can't see you." The man demanded  
  
"No. Tell me...what information do you have for us?" Callista repeated.  
  
A new voice called out: "Don't move! We've got you surrounded!" Hit Wizards leapt out of the shadows, wands out. Callista was too quick.  
  
"AVADRA KEDAVRA!" She cried all ten of her fingers pointed out, green light flashing from all of them simultaneously. When she was done, several of the wizards lay dead, others nursing fatal wounds. Only a handful survived. Still, before they could even decide what spell to use, Callista had her fingers out again.   
  
"Kindlus!" Fire leapt from her fingertips, burning the Hit Wizards, leaving all of them dead.   
  
Callista stepped back, and admired her handiwork. Only one thing missing, she realized with a frown. She again brought out her finger, and whispered a spell, and pointed it above all the wreckage. A skeleton, with a snake entwined about the mouth materialized over the bloodshed; the Dark Mark. One thing was still missing. Whispering another spell to her finger, a dark red and black light erupted out of her hand, this time spelling a final parting message. Callista cast a spell over herself to make her look completely different, pulled her cloak hood over her head, and left the building, grinning.  
  
Ten minutes later, more Hit Wizards arrived at the old Apothecary shop, and entered it. Above the Dark Mark, a message in deep red spelled out 'Let this be a lesson to you: Never tangle with the Queen of Darkness'  
  
One block away, the still enchanted Callista watched with a smile playing about her lips as the First Aid Wizards levitated dead bodies onto stretchers.  
  
With a swish of a cloak, Callista was gone, thinking to herself 'Who says being bad isn't fun?'  
  
~*~  
  
A few months later......  
  
Callista looked around uncertainly as she entered the room. She wasn't used to all this...this...happiness. She wouldn't have gone, but her master, Lord Voldemort, chose her to play the spy. And no one _ever_ disobeyed Voldemort. She was at the wedding reception for James and Lily Potter. Naturally, she was in disguise.   
  
Her long black hair was a bit shorter, and done in a fancy up-do. Her normally steel blue eyes were a softened green, and she was about three inches shorter.   
  
All around her people danced and chatted happily. Callista sat down at a chair nearby and carefully observed the crowd.   
  
Suddenly, a tall man with black hair bounded up to her. "Hi," he said, "Wanna dance?"  
  
Callista, would've said no, but she remembered Voldemort's order to fit in as much as possible, so she accepted. The music was a slow waltz, and as they danced, the two talked.   
  
"So..." the man said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Patricia McDowell." Callista said hastily. Her name was well known, especially in the Auror society.   
  
"I'm Sirius Black." Callista smiled. She new that a man named Black was Potter's best friend. Master would be pleased. Now he had a direct route to three Aurors.  
  
"Please to meet you!" Callista smiled fakely, although it seemed quite real.   
  
"So...what do you do for a living?" Sirius asked politely.  
  
"Oh, I work in a bookshop. Quite faraway, actually." Callista made up quickly. "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I work for the Ministry." Sirius answered vaguely. Callista grinned; Sirius was almost as good an actor as herself!  
  
The night went on, and Sirius invited Callista to dinner the in a week. She agreed simply because it could lead to some VERY inside information.  
  
~*~  
  
"James, at the reception the other night, I met the most amazing girl..." Sirius trailed off as James smiled. Sirius met 'the most amazing girl' every second day.   
  
"What is she like?" Might as well play along.  
  
"Oh...she's smart, and pretty and a fantastic listener. I think she's the one, James. I really do."  
  
James had to laugh. "Yeah. She's the one, all right. Just like all those girls at Hogwarts were the one. I remember you once told me Lily was the one for you!"  
  
Sirius scowled at his best friend. "I was fourteen! So what?"  
  
"And as I remember, there were several others, too."  
  
"Be quiet. Anyway, Patricia is different. I'm going out to dinner with her tomorrow night."  
  
"I see. Can't wait to here about it. Listen," James looked at his watch. "Lily's going to be worried. I told her I'd be home by six. Sorry! 'Bye Sirius!" Then he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Callista could not believe what she was doing. What was the world coming to when a Death Eater went out on a date with an Auror? Then again, Callista reminded herself sharply, this was only a mock date. This 'relationship' was only to get inside information.   
  
Callista paced around in front of the shop in Diagon Alley Sirius said to wait at.   
  
"Are Aurors always late?" she muttered, almost silently.   
  
Suddenly, a roaring sound filled the air. A huge motorcycle fell out of the air. Riding it was none other than Sirius Black.   
  
'Fake Date, Round One. Ding!' She thought.  
  
"Hello Patricia! Lovely day!"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius. What is that?" Callista asked, pointing to the motorcycle.  
  
"It's a motorbike!"  
  
"I knew that. Why does it fly?"  
  
"I enchanted it. Impeccable craftsmanship, don't ya think?"  
  
"I guess. How are we supposed to get to the restaurant? You said it's in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Why do ya think I brought the bike? Hop on."  
  
"Will it crash?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Not completely. But if it does, for the record, it's my fault. Okay?"  
  
"I suppose so." Callista boarded the vehicle delicately, as though it would explode at any moment.  
  
Sirius revved up the motorcycle, and then they were off. They rose into the air, and into the clouds. Callista couldn't believe her eyes. It was like heaven- it was quite warm, but comfortably so, and she was so high up she could touch the puffs of clouds.  
  
"D'you like it?" Sirius called over the clamor of the motorcycle.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I SAID, 'D'YOU LIKE IT?'"  
  
"YEAH, IT'S OKAY."  
  
Finally, they arrived at the restaurant with windblown hair, and reddened cheeks.   
  
"We can't go to the restaurant like this!" Callista moaned.  
  
"Patricia, aren't you forgetting you're a witch?" Sirius asked gently as he pulled out his wand. "Cleansus," he murmured softly, and his hair and robes were tamed.   
  
'Uh oh." Callista thought nervously. She couldn't use any spells, otherwise Sirius would know that she didn't use a wand. And there was only one person in the entire wizarding world who didn't use a wand: Callista M. Vale, Death Eater Extrordinaire.   
  
"Um, my wand is broken now. Snapped in half by my pet cat." Callista lied slyly, putting a helpless-maiden look on her face. "Would you mind...?"  
  
"Of course not." Sirius pointed his wand at her, and cast the spell. Instantly, Callista was ravishing again.  
  
As they entered the restaurant, Callista, once again, felt very uncomfortable. All this goodness was overwhelming to such a bad witch. Still, dinner went well, and before she knew it, it was time for the date to end.  
  
There was another wild ride on Sirius' motorbike, and he dropped her off in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley.   
  
"I had a great time tonight, Patricia." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Callista replied, thinking to herself that she would never EVER have a good time with that man until he was lying dead at her feet.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius bent down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I'd better get going." He said, going slightly red. "See ya."  
  
"'Bye Sirius." Callista answered, dazedly. She didn't know what happened, but when Sirius kissed her, it was like...magic.   
  
Of course she had been kissed before, what could you expect from a gorgeous sixteen-year-old at Beauxbatons, who loved making boys fall head over heels? But this was different. It was too hard to explain, especially from someone who had never been involved in a relationship where she actually cared.   
  
Callista somehow found her way back to Voldemort's castle, and lay awake, dreaming of a certain black-haired Auror.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
::ducks as peeps throw over-ripe fruit at me:: Aaaah! I made a Death Eater fall for an Auror! What is the world coming to? I know this is COMPLETELY unrealistic, but it's FICTION! Hehehehehehe. It was actually fun.  
  
Well, was that a complete plot twist or what? Even I didn't see it coming. And I'm the All-Powerful-Authoress!  
  
Please Review, it makes me feel good, that someone is actually reading my work. Thanks and peace.  
  
Star Gazer  



End file.
